model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meryl Felix Griffith-Webb
Appearance Meryl has curly auburn hair which is cut just past his jaw, tan skin covered in freckles and olive eyes. He is rather tall and wiry, with a lithe build. His face is rounded, with a slightly upturned nose, large, almond-shaped eyes and a near-permanent smirk. Meryl has a pronounced facial scar starting above his right eyebrow and trailing down to his left cheekbone, a stab wound on his left shoulder, as well as minor burn scars covering his torso, arms and legs. He likes to wear loose, draping clothes, whether muggle or wizard, preferably in bright shades of yellow, green and blue. Has a thick drawling accent, which makes it hard for him to correctly pronounce words. Personality At first glance, Meryl can seem overconfident, snarky and rather dimwitted, as well as either overly friendly or very irritable, depending on the circumstances. He is very prone to mood swings, and is angered very easily. Meryl can be perceived as either an incurable troublemaker or a sweetheart, but he usually means well. He is a particularly brazen and reckless boy, intent on defending anyone he must, even if it means getting himself injured, and is equally ambitious, even going as far as to plot a small project for hours with his buddies. Due to Meryl's charisma and optimism, he is adept at making friends and can get along with most types of people, but it is to be noted that Meryl trusts people very easily and succumbs to peer pressure faster than most, which makes him vulnerable to manipulation. Meryl loves music, exploration and Herbology above all, as well as investigations, duels, animals, potion-brewing and books. He idolizes Brian Badgerworth, the former Hufflepuff Head Boy, as well as Amelia Mahoney, Laken B. Valentine, Medraut Prince and Martyn O'Maloney. Background Meryl’s mother, Dahlia Griffith, was born to a rather wealthy pureblood family. She was courted by a charming pureblood named Cassar Everleigh, and got pregnant. A year or so after Meryl’s birth, however, Cassar was sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for helping in the escape of criminals from a group of aurors. Thus, Meryl grew up in ignorance, raised in a posh pureblood family until the age of eight. Then, his mother fell in love with a war-torn muggle man named Harrison, and was cast out of the family upon discovery of her blood treason. Dahlia, Harrison and Meryl moved to a quaint farm on the outskirts of Millbrook, England, and Meryl spent his time exploring the grounds and caring for the various animals on the farm, since both his parents always seemed to be too busy for conversation. During his first year, Meryl was a reckless, troublemaking wild child with no regards for authority, rules, safety or anything else. He got into many fights, usually with equally rambunctious Slytherins. Still having a love for exploration, the boy ventured off into every nook and cranny in Hogwarts which could potentially contain a secret. During one winter break, he explored Knockturn alley with a few friends, which resulted in them all being rather banged up by a mysterious hooded figure. About a month later, during a Path to Success class, the group went into the Forbidden Forest to document the plant life living within it, then got attacked by an Acromantula, which piqued the boy’s curiosity about the mysteries of said forest. He re-entered the forest soon after the events, resulting in yet another acromantula attack. Not long after, near the end of the school year, he set out once again on a quest, this time with Martyn O’Maloney, Balthazar Maxim and Louana Greener, and they came upon a cave which sheltered an underground lake filled with bright blue water. Upon touching said liquid, the group discovered that this takes memories. Maxim went a bit crazy and went for a swim, so Meryl had to jump in and save him, resulting in both nearly drowning. During this time, however, they found out about a sea serpent living here, immobile. Fortunately, they were rescued by a search party and returned to the school mostly unharmed. The year ended without a hitch, and Meryl’s boring home life ensued. During second year, in the beginning, Meryl continued to be a troublemaker. He found friendship within a trigger-happy pyromaniac Slytherin named Alex Lyons and his externally calmer yet equally rambunctious girlfriend, Anna Crispe, who both encouraged him to continue his dirty deeds. This included setting the courtyard on fire twice, setting professor John Jackson on fire (by mistake), helping flood and destroy the Slytherin commonroom, sneaking into the potion teacher’s office to look through her files, and starting crusades against the injustices of the school. The three found they had many dislikes in common, such as a strong hatred for the point system and house separation, as well as a dislike for the charms professor, a former death eater named Morgan Seward, who they sought to force into retirement due to her radical past, to the point where they created a coalition, with the help of Ivy Su, against said professor. He also became inseparable to a younger Hufflepuff named Martyn, the same student he had gone on an adventure with during his first year, and additionally became the enemy of Hogwarts’ resident edgelord, Balthazar Maxim, who set him on fire no less than three times. Somehow, by a miraculously unpredictable turn of events (and the fact that he was the only eligible Hufflepuff for the role), Meryl was granted the title of Hufflepuff prefect. With these new responsibilities on his shoulders, he vowed to become a better student and role model for his peers, earning him the new titles of Teacher’s Assistant to the potions professor and deputy headmistress, Callidora Star, as well as the Herbology Apprentice to Amelia Mahoney. However, this did not stop him from more exploration, and he set off to find new paths once more. Meryl and a group of friends explored the dungeons and ended up being nearly killed by skeletons, sentient knights and an omnipresent demon named removed. Another time, he and the anti-Seward squad (now called HUGSS) built a treehouse in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, then were attacked by Erklings before encountering their king, Erlkonig, who sent them on a quest to find a sword. Needless to say, they failed this quest, but at least Meryl got a cool scar out of it. Then, one day, the Hufflepuff headboy, an amazing student named Brian Badgerworth, was brutally murdered by a mysterious figure, dubbed “The Adversary”. Along with Laken Valentine, Christine Marilyn and Audrey Wolfrum, a group was created to investigate the murder and bring justice to Badgerworth. They soon learned that this all had to do with the mysterious blue lake Meryl had stumbled upon the previous year. Unfortunately, this all turned out to be a plot by Elizabeth Báthory, and thus the club aided in her quest to obtain a corporeal body. Hopeless, the case was closed, and the head of the club quit, leaving the others to figure things out on their own. As there was no longer an investigation, Meryl found pleasure in teaching classes, bonding with his friends, and preventing his own untimely demise in the face of the conniving Conan Lebrowski, Hufflepuff's very own resident creep. For the remainder of second year, of course... Over the summer, Meryl somehow found more ways to get into trouble in Knockturn alley, where the boy had ventured to buy some more... Unorthodox potion ingredients in an attempt to make a concoction with said shady ingredients and Acromantula venoms. There, yet again, he and his buddy were attacked by Morgan Seward, who proceeded to reveal that the shady alley figure had been her all along. What a twist! Bamboozled, the Hufflepuff spent the rest of the summer at Medraut's summertime manor with his buddies. During his third year, now stripped of his duties as a prefect, Meryl somewhat returned to being a troublemaker, now back to hanging out with his troublesome Slytherin buddies, Anna and Alex. Together, they disrupted a few classes and caused chaos. Additionally, Meryl found more friendship in a first-year named removed, a bold Hufflepuff such as himself. He was assigned three first-years to mentor as well, Sage McGovern, Newton Calhoun and Kari Tailwind. One day, unfortunately, striving to impress his buddies and having been rubbed the wrong way by Newt's recent point loss of forty points, Meryl hexed him out of anger, causing the young wizard to puke slugs. He lost a fair bit of points himself for these events, and got some sense smacked into him by no other but his good friend Calypso Casseo. After this, the Hufflepuff continued his antics, going as far as to down some wine with Cal for fun. After these antics came a rather dark time, as his absolute favourite professor and mother figure, Mahoney, made plans to leave the institution due to personal reasons, which threw Meryl into a fit of rage and disapproval. He went so far as to lock himself in the Hufflepuff dormitories for a full week in his rage, refusing to speak to anyone besides his very closest friends and mentees. Afterwards, Mahoney decided not to leave and Meryl’s angst was appeased, so he spent the remainder of the summer doing... Nothing in particular, really. He did gain a love interest, though! In fourth year, cue the drama. His life became more of a cheesy teenage romance highschool drama, really. He became a beater for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, as well as the co-captain to Orwell Galilei for said team. To add, he bonded with Calypso Casseo some more, and they went to the Halloween ball together. Unfortunately, Meryl had not received the message that the ball was gothic-themed, and came dressed as a banana. Calypso was not impressed, and Meryl possibly got dumped, but their relationship remained quite ambiguous so he really couldn't be sure. Then he hid out in the commonroom until winter break! Then, Meryl stayed in France for a year and a half! He had a semester in Beauxbatons, then spent the rest at muggle school, learning about math and science and other subjects the wizards are terrible at. His mother had been having drama with the rest of the family, and thus they had been stuck staying at a little flat in France, which Meryl did not enjoy, considering his dislike for small areas and smaller living spaces. Also, he missed his animals lots. Of course, he was plenty happy to return to Hogwarts after Easter, a place he would never get used to! Meryl.png|Meryl in mid-third year! Conan Meryl and Terrance.png|Meryl in the middle along with Conan on the left and Terrance on the right Meryl2.png|The Many Expressions of Meryl Webb Badger_kiddo.png|Late second year Meryl and Martyn.png|Meryl defending his best friend Martyn mmeryll.png|Meryl doing some dank magic! chicken boio.png|Meryl and Balthazar's chicken, Nugget when u have too many bitches.png|Meryl with some doggos. starboi.png|Meryl in late second year meryl1.png|Third-year Meryl 20171029_004243.jpg|Early third year ripmerylshair.PNG|gasp.png whatacoolkid.png|this is not the face of mercy tfw u get rekt by a tiny kid.png|Meryl getting rightfully whacked across the face by Samuel Firgold Hogwarts Detectives.png|The Hogwarts detectives! IMG_20171115_231945.jpg|An AU Meryl! The_Fool.png|a super nice tarot card southern nights.png|meryl in his muggle clothes (also with a bat but shh) Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2023